Mi acosador, mi problema
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: *Pésimo titulo* Su vida es relativamente normal, a excepción de ese detalle: Aquel chico de ojos verdes que lo seguía a todos lados. ¿Cuál sera su sorpresa al enterarse que ese 'acosador' será su nuevo tutor? Ya nada podía ser peor. Oh claro, el era Stan Marsh, y en su vida todo salía mal /Style/
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Mi acosador, mi problema.

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Drama.

**Rated**: T

**Pareja(s):** Style. Candy. Dip. (Principales). Creek. Bunny. Stolovan. Georgike.

**Advertencias**: Ooc de los personajes. Slah/Yaoi. Leve Stendy y Kyman. AU.

**Notas de Autora:** Okaaay yo sé que tengo muchas historias que actualizar y que no he actualizado, pero esta idea se me vino a la mente y quise escribirla antes de que se me fuera. Prometo actualizar mis otras historias cuando pueda, en serio. Antes que nada, quiero decirle a Coyote Smith (si es que lee esto) que el último capítulo del fanfic lo subiré mañana. En fin, el tema creo es algo cliché, si es así tratare de hacer algo diferente. Otra cosa, si alguien se quiere ofrecer para ser mi Beta en este fic, créanme que estaré muy agradecida c: ¿Qué más digo? Ah sí, quiero dedicar este fic a dos personas: **TheParkerPress y Kurumi2413Keehl**. Si, se las dedico porque… porque quiero (¿) okno *{* Bueno ya me callo, espero les guste este primer capítulo ¡Chao!

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

* * *

"_La razón por la que te miro todos los días, es porque me gustas"_

* * *

¿Han escuchado la historia de la persona que acosa a otra persona? Si, suena tonto y estúpido. Inclusive, suena como temática de telenovela o libro para adolescentes.

Desde que soy pequeño me han pasado las cosas más extrañas que uno pueda imaginarse. Ejemplo de ello; cuando era niño me secuestraron los marcianos. Si, al parecer querían experimentar con mi cuerpo para hallar la cura de una horrible enfermedad, la cual se encontraba azotando a su mundo. Para su desgracia no encontraron nada, y para mi fortuna me dejaron libre. En ese momento pensé que me matarían por no haberles sido una rata de experimentos útil, pero por suerte no paso. He de admitir que ese hecho me dejo traumado por semanas. Con el paso del tiempo eso se convirtió en un recuerdo más de todos los que tengo. Para mi es normal que algo tan extraño cómo eso me pase a mí, y a otras personas. Después de todo vivo en South Park, en este pueblo pasa de todo, y permítanme recalcar la palabra TODO. Con decir que Jesús vive en este pueblo. Pero bueno, después de 20 años viviendo en este lugar, uno se acostumbra. Para mí, ya es normal ver, desde hombres embarazados hasta matrimonios entre personas y animales, y créanme que me gustaría decir que estoy exagerando pero no, es la pura verdad.

Regresando a lo principal. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo con esta situación. Todo comenzó hace unas semanas cuando iba camino a la Universidad. En mi camino, iba viendo a mis alrededores, siempre me ha gustado ser una persona observadora, observo hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas por razones que ni yo mismo reconozco. En fin, iba bien, sin embargo, la sensación de que alguien estaba observándome me inundo. Mire a mi alrededor tratando de dar con la persona que estuviera viéndome, más no vi nada. Decidí ignorar ese detalle y seguí mi camino a la Universidad. Paso una media hora cuando esa sensación regreso, y esta vez, voltee rápidamente. Mis ojos se toparon con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban de manera sorprendida. Pose mi mirada en las mejillas de aquel chico observando como estas se ponían completamente rojas, sin darme cuenta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

En ese momento no sabía si era ese chico el que me estaba siguiendo o simplemente fue pura casualidad. Días más tardes me di cuenta que, en efecto, ese chico me sigue a todos lados. No podía salir a la tienda o a 'x' lugar porque sentía su mirada a mis espaldas. No lo entiendo, simplemente no entiendo, ¿Por qué ese chico me sigue? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Querrá violarme? No lo culpo, soy demasiado guapo y atractivo…

Esta situación simplemente estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Tenía la necesidad de acercármele y decirle que me dijera de una buena vez que es lo que quiere, pero, cada vez que me doy la vuelta y lo veo este se sonroja y sale huyendo del lugar. ¿Lógico? ¡Por supuesto que no! Nada es lógico ni con mi vida ni con nada. Entre cada día que pasaba y todo esto, aquel chico comenzaba a darme miedo, lo cual es algo estúpido, inmediatamente se ve que es tres años más chico que yo. Pero, ¿Qué querían que sintiera? ¿Alegría por ser acosado y seguido a cada puto lugar que voy? Desgraciadamente no siento eso. No me queda de otra más que resignarme, hasta que se dé la oportunidad de poder encararlo.

* * *

Una de las tantas cosas que odio de este Pueblo es el transporte. Todas las mañanas camiones, trenes y/o metros están hasta la madre de gente. Esto solo hacía que llegara tarde a la Universidad y por ende, que el profesor me diera uno de sus sermones que a nadie le interesaba escuchar. Me encontraba de pie, esperando a que el metro pasara, a mis espaldas se encontraban unas cincuenta personas esperando lo mismo que yo. Si quería subir no podía dejar que nadie entrara antes que yo, suena egoísta pero ni modo. El leve zumbido que se produjo en el suelo, era señal de que el metro se estaba acercando, todas las personas se pusieron en pose de guerra para poder entrar. Mentira, pero en sus ojos se leían las palabras "si no me dejas subir cabrón, te mato" y esta vez sí es verdad. No me preocupe ya que, estaba hasta el frente de todas las personas.

El metro al fin llego, freno y las puertas se abrieron dando salida a todos los pasajeros que bajaban en aquella estación. Y como yo tengo la maña de seguir la frase "Antes de subir, deje bajar", permití que las personas bajaran. Y como era de esperarse, a las personas que se encontraban detrás de mí, esa frase les valía mierda. Me empujaron y ellos comenzaron a entrar. Grite una maldición y trate de abrirme paso entre todas las personas que ya habían entrado. A este paso no iba a subir y tendría que esperar el otro metro. No gracias, si hago eso llegare tarde a clases y no quería eso.

Todo acabo para mí al ver cómo las puertas se iban cerrando. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. De repente, una mano me tomo del brazo y solo dios sabe cómo es que me jalaron al interior del transporte antes de que las puertas cerraran completamente. Como era de esperarse un pedazo de mi chaqueta quedo atorada entre las puertas, lo que me impidió moverme. Sentí como aquella mano me soltaba, mire a mí alrededor con el fin de mirar a esa persona y agradecerle, pero no halle nada. Todas las personas estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Zafé el pedazo de mi chaqueta atorado, me sujete de una de las varillas que habían en el lugar, sintiéndome asfixiado entre tanta gente. ¿Quién será la persona que me ayudo a entrar? No creo que haya sido una de las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor, ya que todas tenían caras de querer matar a alguien. Mire un poco más allá pero nada.

Algo llamo mi atención. Y ese algo era aquella cabeza verde que se encontraba entre tanta gente formalmente vestida. Forcé un poco más la vista y pude ver un mechón de cabello rojo que caía libremente por el rostro de aquel joven. No lograba verle bien el rostro debido al brazo de un señor gordo que se encontraba comiendo una torta. Reí internamente al ver la cara de asco con la que lo miraban las personas a su alrededor. Regrese mi mirada al frente y solté un suspiro. No sé porque sentía que este día sería muy diferente a los demás.

* * *

No me costó mucho trabajo llegar a tiempo a la Universidad. El resto del camino estuvo un poco más fácil. En serio necesito conseguir un empleo para poder comprarme un auto y no estar soportando tanta presión.

Me adentre a la facultad dirigiéndome a los casilleros para tomar los libros que me tocaban a primera hora. El Instituto no era ni muy grande, y ni muy pequeño, era normal. Edificios por aquí y por allá, una cafetería donde la comida era jodidamente deliciosa, una biblioteca etc, etc. Como dije; normal.

—¡Stan!

Aquella voz gritando mi nombre, hizo que detuviera mi paso de manera brusca y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran. Lentamente gire sobre mis talones, para observar como una chica, tremendamente hermosa se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante. Así es, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de aquella chica.

—Me alegro que llegaras, comenzaba a creer que llegarías tarde…

No la escuchaba, estaba tan concentrado observando aquel rostro tan bello y como el tono de su piel resaltaba por su larga cabellera negra. De repente, unas enormes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

—¿Stan? ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Eh claro—Mentí descaradamente. Ella me sonrió tiernamente.

Su nombre es Wendy Testaburger y hemos sido grandes amigos desde los 16 años. No sé cuándo me enamore de ella, solo sé que paso. A veces pienso que lo que siento no es más que una simple atracción, debido a los años en los que hemos sido amigos, pero no lo creo. Solo con ella me siento de esta manera, y unas enormes ganas de vomitar me inundan.

—Bueno, vamos al salón—Me dijo.

—Ah sí, solo deja voy a mi casillero por unos libros.

—Te acompaño.

Asentí y caminamos a mi casillero. Saque los libros que iba a usar y seguidamente nos dirigimos al aula. Íbamos platicando de cosas sin sentido. Una de las cosas que más me encantan de Wendy es su forma tan natural de ser. No es una chica presumida o fresa, al contrario es una chica dulce, gentil y con unas calificación excelentes. En fin, la mujer que todo hombre desea. Y entre esos hombres, me encuentro yo.

Al momento en el que estaba por ingresar al aula, sentí como algo me golpeaba el rostro. Solté una grosería y mire a los que lanzaron aquella piedra. Un rubio reía a carcajadas a lado de un chico de cabello negro. Los fulmine con la mirada e ignorando el hecho de que Wendy aún estaba a mi lado, me acerque a ellos.

—Vamos Stan, no seas amargado—Me dijo el rubio dejando de reír y viéndome con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Déjalo McCormick está de amargado.

—Y para ser un amargado tu eres experto ¿no, Craig?—Le dije, él se encogió de hombros al momento de enseñarme el dedo medio. Kenny comenzó a reír nuevamente ganándose una patada en las bolas, cortesía de mi parte. Ese par de imbéciles son mis mejores amigos, tenemos una relación, un tanto extraña, pero eso es lo que la hace única. Somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria, y hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos. Vaya eso sonó muy marica.

—¿Otra vez el metro?—Me pregunto Craig.

—Maldito lugar, estaba lleno de gente. Por poco y no llegó—Respondí recordando aquel brazo que me había jalado para poder entrar al transporte.

—Pendejo.

Iba a decirle un insulto al estúpido de Craig pero la voz demacrada del maestro no me lo permitió. Le enseñe el dedo medio y me dirigí a mi asiento. Las clases comenzaron.

Y por más que trataba de concentrarme no podía. En mi mente solo rondaba la pregunta de quién habrá sido la persona que me ayudo a entrar al metro. Tal vez le estoy dando demasiada importancia, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Mire a mi derecha y observe como Wendy se encontraba atenta a todo lo que el profesor decía, una sonrisa estúpida adorno mi rostro, pero como no quería obtener un regaño mire al frente, tratando de concentrarme en la clase.

De seguro se preguntaran que carrera estoy estudiando, puede que les importe una mierda, pero aun así se los diré. La carrera que estoy estudiando es la de Biólogo marino. Si, los animales siempre han sido mi pasión, pero los acuáticos lo son más. Y el poder estudiar esta carrera me hace sentir bien, después de todo, uno se debe dedicar a algo que le guste y con lo que se sienta a gusto. Mis calificaciones no son perfectas, pero si lo suficiente para tener una carrera digna. La única materia en la que me va un poco mal, no en la que me va de la mierda es en: "Historia Universal". Esa asignatura siempre se me ha complicado, no soy bueno memorizando nombres y años en solo un rato…

—Joven Stan.

La voz del maestro me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire un poco asustado, seguro iba a preguntarme algo relacionado a la clase y no escuche nada de lo que se encontraba explicando.

—El profesor Teodosio lo espera en la biblioteca.

Enarque una ceja al escuchar eso, ¿El profesor de Historia? ¿Cómo para que me quiere o qué? Asentí levemente, me puse de pie, salí del aula no sin antes ver cómo Kenny me miraba con algo de duda, y camine en dirección al lugar indicado. No tengo ni la menor idea de que querrá el maestro. Los exámenes aún no empiezan por lo que no creo que me haya llamado para algo relacionado con mi promedio.

Camine unos tres minutos, y llegue a la Biblioteca. Este lugar era uno de mis favoritos, no soy muy fanático de la lectura pero aquí se encontraban libro de unos autores muy buenos. Me adentre al lugar y observe al profesor, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del lugar, sumergido en su libro. Camine a paso lento hacia él, comencé a sentirme nervioso.

—¿Me mandó llamar-¿

Mi voz lo sobresalto, pude notarlo al ver como daba un pequeño brinco. Me hubiera reído pero preferí no arriesgarme. Aparto la mirada de su libro y la poso en mí, dándome una sonrisa de lado.

—Me alegro que hayas venido. Siéntate—Asentí y me senté en el lugar que se encontraba frente a él—, Bien, Stan, como ya sabrás los exámenes finales están por venir—Asentí—, ¿Cómo le harás para subir tu promedio? Sabes que si no pasas este examen reprobaras la materia.

—Lo sé—Respondí algo apenado.

—Mira, doy clases en una Preparatoria que se encuentra por aquí cerca, ¿La conoces?

¿Cómo no conocerla? La preparatoria de South Park, era uno de los Colegios más prestigiados de todo el pueblo. A mí me hubiera gustado estudiar ahí, pero desgraciadamente en ese tiempo no contaba con los recursos necesarios para pagar la inscripción que pedían. Volví a asentir sin entender a donde iba con todo esto.

—Perfecto. En ese Colegio, va un alumno mío que va excelente con esta materia—Creo que ya sé a dónde se dirige—, Le he pedido de favor que viniera hoy, incluso se encuentra por ahí, leyendo algunos libros.

—¿Puede ir al punto?—Pregunte sonando lo más amable posible.

—Le he pedido que sea tu tutor— ¡Oh genial! Ahora resulta que una persona, más joven que yo será mi tutor. Me dieron ganas de decirle que se fuera al carajo, pero me contuve.

—M-Maestro, no creo que…

—Stan, tienes que subir ese promedio sí, o sí—Suficientes palabras para hacerme callar y asentir rápidamente—, Perfecto. Oh, ahí viene—Dijo viendo detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa.

Voltee lentamente y observe a mi "Tutor" que venía cargando unos libros…

Gorro verde…

Chaqueta naranja…

Pantalones cafés…

Ojos verdes…

—¡Tu!—Grite parándome de repente y señalándolo con el dedo. Él tiro los libros al verme y su rostro se puso completamente rojo. Note como el maestro nos miraba confundido.

—¿Se conocen?

¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Él es mi acosador!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** mi acosador, mi problema.

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Drama.

**Rated:** T.

**Parejas:** Style (Principal). Kyman. Stendy. Candy. Bunny. Creek. Y todas las parejas homosexuales que existen en la serie, okno, pero si son varias (?

**Advertencias**: Ooc. Slash/Yaoi. Au.

**Fanfic dedicado a:** Kurumi2413Keehl y TheParkerPrees.

**Beta-reader:** NynyRed.

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

* * *

— ¡Él no puede ser mi tutor!—Gritó mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice.

El profesor me miró al momento de enarcar una ceja. Simplemente alcé los hombros; haciéndome el desentendido. Sé porque no quiere que sea su tutor, pero se me dificultaba decirle al profesor: _"Lo que pasa es que lo sigo a todos lados y creo que me tiene miedo"._

—Stanley, creo que no estás en opción de elegir—Miró a _Stanley _de manera fría, provocando que él tragara saliva y mirase a otro lado—Él será tu tutor y punto.

Wow.

—Los dejo para se conozcan mejor y se organicen—Dicho esto, tomó sus cosas, se levantó, y sin más, desapareció del lugar; dejándonos a mí y a _Stanley_ solos, en un silencio bastante incómodo.

Suspiré disimuladamente, sacando todo el aire que tenía reprimido en mis pulmones. Sentía mi rostro ardiente -por no decir hirviendo-, obvia señal de que me encontraba sonrojado, ¿Y como no estarlo? si frente a mí está un chico tan… apuesto.

Me avergoncé. Había sonado como una chica.

Ninguno de nosotros dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Yo por los nervios que estaba sintiendo y él, seguramente, porque trataba de asimilar todo. No lo culpo, si yo me enterara que mi acosador será mi nuevo tutor, no sé cómo reaccionaría.

—Eh…— Si no hablaba ahora ¿Cuándo? —Yo… me llamo Kyle Broflovski—. No me sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Necesito decirte mi nombre o ya lo sabes?

Oh, claro. Su tono de voz era serio; demasiado. Negué levemente con la cabeza. Es gracioso, lo sigo a todos lados y no me sabía su nombre. Alcé la mirada y casi me da un infarto al ver que me observaba de manera fija. ¡Joder, Kyle! Pórtate como lo que eres, un maldito chico.

—Ah…— No sabía que decir. Su mirada me estaba aturdiendo, y eso… me gustaba de alguna manera.

—Kyle…

Oh, mi nombre suena tan bien proviniendo de su garganta. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de esta. ¿Por qué mierda actuaba así? Normalmente soy una persona seria, no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos ante nadie pero con él… es diferente.

—...— Suspiró — ¿Con qué frecuencia serían las tutorías?— Me preguntó, posando su mirada en uno de los tantos estantes que adornaban el lugar. Tomé aire, lo suficiente para asegurarme de no tartamudear al responder.

—El maestro me dijo que necesitabas bastante ayuda— Dije. —Dice que lo mejor será vernos tres veces a la semana— Pude notar cómo se tensaba al escuchar eso. Al parecer, piensa que abusaré de él o qué sé yo. Sí que me tiene miedo —Iniciaríamos mañana, ¿Qué opinas?— Pregunté.

—Creo que… está bien—. Respondió, mirando fijamente el estante gris. Asentí levemente.

—Eh okey… Bueno, sería todo. Hasta luego. — Me di la vuelta rápidamente, dispuesto a salir de toda esa situación vergonzosa. Sin embargo, no contaba a que él me llamase.

— ¡Espera!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me detuve en seco, rogando porque no me preguntara la razón de el por qué lo sigo a todos lados. Está en su derecho, lo sé. Pero no podía responderle _"porque me gustas"._ Lo único que haría sería espantarlo y que, pese al castigo que pueda recibir, no quiera que sea su tutor; cosa que de alguna manera me haría sentir un poco, recalcando, mal.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Pasé saliva nerviosamente. No entiendo por qué _Stanley_, me hace sentir de esta manera. He tratado, créanlo, de ya no seguirlo a ningún lado, de ya no mirarlo de lejos pero me es imposible. Stanley es como una clase de imán que me atrae hacia él… de manera peligrosa.

— ¿Q-Qué cosa?—Pregunté sin voltear a verlo. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando si hacerme la pregunta o no.

—Olvídalo—Pronunció en un suspiro. Lo único que hice fue asentir y salir torpemente del lugar, olvidando por completo los libros que había tirado hace unos minutos. Era preferible que los recogiese él.

Estando en el gran patio del Instituto, inhalé hasta llenar mis pulmones por completo. Contuve el aire por breves segundos para seguidamente exhalar. Mierda, necesito controlarme, no puedo actuar de esta manera cada vez que lo veo. Pero, sobre todo, debo dejar de actuar como una colegiala enamorada. Suspiré y salí del Instituto; lo mejor será regresar a la Preparatoria, sólo tengo el permiso para faltar las primeras dos horas; no más.

* * *

El camino fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Hice una hora, lo cual es menos a comparación de lo que normalmente hago.

Estudio en la Preparatoria de South Park, una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de todo el pueblo. Normalmente, aquí solo estudian aquellas personas provenientes de las familias más "ricas, millonarias" cómo se quiera llamar que hay en South Park. Me encantaría decir que soy la excepción, pero lamentablemente no es así. Mi familia; Broflovski. Somos una de las terceras familias más prestigiadas del pueblo, todo gracias a que mi padre, es uno de los abogados más importantes, no solo del pueblo, si no de muchos países.

Podría asegurarse que tengo una vida libre de preocupaciones y demás. No es así, mi vida es más complicada de lo que parece.

Al ver como varios de mis compañeros se encontraban fuera del aula, deduzco que la maestra que nos toca a esta hora, no ha llegado. Me parece bien, realmente no estoy con ánimos de prestar atención a la clase.

— ¡Kyle!— Sonreí levemente al escuchar esa voz. Era Tweek Tweak uno de mis compañeros, y porque no, uno de mis mejores amigos. Me acerque a él, pude notar que a su lado se encontraba Butters, otro de mis mejores amigos.

—Hola chicos— Salude al encontrarme frente a ellos.

—Hola Kyle, ¿Cómo te fue?— Me preguntó Butters. Solté un suspiro, el sólo recordar el rostro de _Stanley _me hacía sentir como un estúpido.

—Bien— Respondí—Por lo que veo, la maestra no ha llegado.

—Al parecer tuvo un accidente— Pronunció Butters. —Su auto choco—. No sé porque pero, siento que ese accidente, no fue tan accidental como se piensa.

— ¡Gah! Kyle, ¿Tú también piensas que fue provocado?— Me preguntó Tweek, bebiendo frenéticamente de su café. Sonreí levemente, ese chico me provocaba un tanto de ternura. Sin decir que las incoherencias que tiende a decir debido a tanto café que bebe, se me hacen un tanto, interesantes.

—No lo sé— Dije. —Sea como sea, lo bueno es que no tenemos clases.

— Si… ¡Ah por cierto! Él te busca.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso. ¡Dios! Sólo faltaba esto para terminar de arruinarme el puto día. Mire a Butters seriamente, él se puso nervioso y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos. Bueno, que podía hacer, esto me pasa por imbécil.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En el salón.

Asentí y sin decir nada más, me aleje de ellos adentrándome al salón de clases. Mire a mi alrededor y mi mirada se posó en el chico que se encontraba oyendo música con los auriculares mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Él es Trent Boyett, un chico que se supone ya no debe estar aquí. Si mal no recuerdo, ya debería estar en la Universidad, pero como es tan inteligente sigue aquí en la preparatoria, espero se haya notado mi sarcasmo. Suspire y me acerque a él.

— ¿Me estabas buscando?— Pregunte de manera seria. Él me miro con una sonrisa burlona. Se quitó los auriculares lentamente.

—Oh Kyle, que gusto verte. Comenzaba a pensar que ya no vendrías— Me dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Bueno, si faltar significa no verte el rostro, creo que ahora mismo me largo de aquí— Dije sin cambiar mi expresión. Él se puso de pie y en menos de un segundo me tomo de la muñeca, pegándome a la pared. Me miro de manera seria sin embargo, una sonrisa burlona podía apreciarse en su rostro. Mierda, como odio a este tipo.

—Podemos hacer este juego más divertido— Me tomo del mentón con su mano derecha.

— ¿Juego? No sabía que estábamos jugando Trent— En este tipo de situaciones sí que me siento como chica, o alguna clase de damisela que necesita ser rescatada.

—Si van a follar háganlo en un hotel.

Mire a la persona que pronuncio esas palabras, topandome con un rostro serio y mirada escrutadora. Trent gruñó a lo bajo, molesto de que hayan interrumpido su diversión. Realmente es la persona más estupida que haya tenido el disgusto de conocer.

—Eric, ¿A que se debe que llegas tarde? ¿Acaso la puta de tu madre no te dejaba venir?— Preguntó soltándome y viendo al castaño con una sonrisa. Cartman rió burlonamente, se llevo una mano al cabello y lo despeino un poco.

—Necesitaba ver la cara del rey de los pendejos. Me alegro que hayas venido Trent, si no, me hubiera quedado con la necesidad— Se acercó a su asiento, el cual, se encontraba a lado del mio. Aventó su mochila en este y sin dejar de sonreir, se acerco a nosotros, tomándome de la muñeca y alejándome de Trent. ¡Puta madre! Y luego se preguntan porque actuo como chica. Boyett nos miró con rabia.

—No te han enseñado a no meterte en lo que no te importa.

—No te he dicho que no te metas con lo que es mío.

No necesito verme en un espejo para darme cuenta que mi rostro se había puesto totalmente rojo. Joder Cartman, siempre tiene que decir esas cosas el hijo de puta. Trent nos miró en silencio, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la voz de nuestro orientador* no se lo permitió.

—Buenos días alumnos. Cómo la profesora no ha llegado, yo daré la clases. Así que váyanse a sus jodidos asientos.

Cartman miró a Trent sin dejar de sonreír. Él sólo gruñó a lo bajo y se sentó en su lugar. Me solté del agarre del castaño y me fui a mi asiento. Eric rió a lo bajo y se acomodó en su lugar, que, como ya había mencionado se encontraba al lado del mío.

—Unas gracias no me hacen daño, judío.

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras.

Rió.

Apreté el lápiz que ya sostenía entre mis manos. ¡Malditos Trent Boyet y Eric Cartman! Por personas como estas, no me apetecía venir al Colegio. Bueno, con el segundo no hay tanto problema, pero con Trent… es otro asunto.

Las primeras cuatro horas pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa. Cosa que, lo único que hacía era que mis ganas de ir a casa aumentaran.

El timbre, anunciando el descanso, sonó, sin embargo; la profesora nos detuvo antes de que comenzáramos a salir del salón cómo si fuésemos cavernícolas. Nos miró a todos con una sonrisa digna de película de terror.

—Bueno alumnos. Cómo ya sabrán se acerca el día de muertos. Y, cómo es acostumbrado, la directora ha dado el permiso para que se lleve a cabo un baile de disfraces. Y, cómo ustedes apenas son alumnos de primer ingreso, les explicare cómo estarán las cosas. Forzosamente deben venir disfrazados, ya que al final, se anunciara al ganador del mejor disfraz. Es en parejas, no obligatoriamente pero, si van con alguien sería mejor ¿no creen? Y, por último, pueden invitar a quien gusten, no importa si no asiste en este Colegio.

Cómo era de esperarse, el barullo no se hizo esperar. Simplemente rodé los ojos. Esto de los bailes nunca me ha llamado la atención. Cuando iba en la secundaria, cada inicio y fin de año se hacía un baile. No era una experiencia para nada agradable. Mucho menos lo era, si consideramos que no iba con nadie, cosa que no me molestaba pero por un lado me hacía sentir cómo un jodido antisocial.

Después de su hermosa explicación, al fin nos dejó salir al descanso. Butters, Tweek y yo nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás de los salones de los de tercer grado. Nos gustaba estar ahí, ya que muy pocas personas pasan por ese lugar. Además, era mejor. Desde que comenzamos a estudiar aquí, los de grados superiores y algunos de nuestro grupo, no hacen otra cosa más que molestar a Tweek; cosa que simplemente me molesta.

Por eso, desde que comencé a juntarme con él y Butters, decidimos estar en este lugar. Donde las posibilidades de que llegaran y molestaran a Tweek son mínimas.

—Entonces tu tutor es el chico del que estás enamorado—. Pronunció Butters al terminar de contarle toda mi situación. Asentí levemente sintiendo cómo mi rostro se sonrojaba. Sólo ellos dos, y, para mi mala suerte el idiota de Eric Cartman, saben que estoy enamorado de _Stanley. _

—Sí.

— ¡Gah! ¡Eso debe ser mucha presión!—. Exclamó Tweek. Y vaya que estoy de acuerdo con él. El sólo pensar que estaré cerca del chico al que llevo siguiendo por más de unos meses, me hacía sentir nervioso, y sobre todo; estúpido.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí judío.

Oh mierda. En serio, el ser de allá arriba trae algo contra mí.

—E-Eric—. Butters se sonrojo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a frotar sus nudillos. No evité mirarlo con algo de lástima. Él está enamorado de Cartman desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo ya está resignado a que este jamás le hará caso por una sencilla razón: Eric Cartman está enamorado de mí.

Sí, yo también me sorprendí al enterarme.

Cartman es conocido como el chico más antisemita, racista e hijo de puta que alguna vez haya pisado la escuela. A pesar de ir en primer grado, ha logrado ganarse el respeto de personas de grados superiores, eh inclusive de algunos maestros. Aunque, así como tenía ese respeto, también había situaciones en las que le salía el tiro por la culata, pero esa es otra historia.

¿Cómo me entere que estaba enamorado de mí? Fácil. Él me lo dijo.

Desde el primer día de clases entre ambos nació una rivalidad. Simplemente comenzamos a odiarnos por razones estúpidas. Él me odia (u odiaba, cómo quiera verse) por ser judío, y yo lo odio por ser un racista, hijo de puta. Siempre discutíamos, inclusive nos íbamos a los golpes.

Al parecer, el hecho de que pensará que yo le gustaba lo sometió a demasiada presión que, para librarse de ella me lo dijo. A su manera claro. El muy idiota me beso y me lo dijo así de fácil y sencillo; _Me gustas maldita rata judía, pero ni creas que esto significa que entre tú y yo va a pasar algo. Primero me corto las bolas. _

Quede en shock. Pero al escuchar las últimas palabras me sentí aliviado. No me juzguen, Cartman es una persona atractiva, algo gorda pero así es él. Lo único que caga es su maldita actitud de sentirse superior a los demás.

—Lo diré de manera sencilla Karhl—. La voz del susodicho me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo mire sin mucho interés—. Tienes que pagarme por el hecho de haberte salvado de Boyett.

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras culo gordo—. Noté como su ceño se funcia al escuchar lo último. Sonreí—. No te debo nada.

—Bien, bien, olvidemos el asunto judío—. Pronunció—. Por cierto, que interesante que ahora serás el tutor del chico que quieres que de por el culo.

— ¡Cállate!—. Exclamé.

Simplemente sonrió con arrogancia. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se retiró del lugar. Bufé a lo bajo. Maldito seas Cartman. A veces siento que lo odio al desgraciado pero otras veces no. Vaya mierda.

* * *

— ¿Kyle con quien irás al baile?

Por Abraham. Aún falta más de un mes para el dichoso baile y ya están buscando pareja.

—No lo sé—. Respondí sin dejar de escribir en mí libreta—. A lo mejor no asisto.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? No seas aguafiestas Kyle. Debes asistir—. Miré a la chica que me decía esto, notando cómo me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Suspire.

—No creo que sea obligatorio asistir. Además, Bebe, esto de estar buscando pareja es agotador.

—Podemos ir juntos.

—…

—Vamos Kyle. Siempre te la pasas estudiando y casi no te diviertes.

No podía negar eso. Volví a suspirar y le sonreí. Bueno, no podía decirle que no. Mucho menos sí ha dicho que podemos ir juntos, al menos me he ahorrado la molestia de buscar pareja.

—Está bien, iré.

— ¡Genial! Sé que falta un mes, pero ya sabes, mejor organizarse temprano ¿no crees?—Asentí—. Además, escuche que muchas chicas planean invitarte.

— ¿En serio?—. Pregunté fingiendo interés.

—Sí. Vamos Kyle, serás los que quieras pero de que eres atractivo, eres atractivo.

—Comenzare a pensar que te gusto.

—Para nada. Pero no negare que tienes un buen trasero.

— ¡Bebe!

—Perdón, perdón.

* * *

El resto de las clases pasaron de manera rápida. Cosa que agradezco. Ahora me encuentro camino a mi casa, iba solo, ya que Butters y Tweek iban ir a no sé qué lugar. Me ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero me negué. Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y dormirme toda la jodida tarde. Debo aprovechar que no me dejaron tarea, lo cual es un milagro.

No entiendo que tienen los maestros contra nosotros. Nos dejan tarea como si al día siguiente se fuera acabar el mundo. Sí, nosotros nos matamos haciéndola mientras ellos están en sus casas viendo la televisión o acariciando al perro.

— ¡Kyle!

Levanté el rostro para observar cómo mi hermano menor, Ike, caminaba hacia mí.

—Ike, ¿qué haces aquí?— Le pregunté. Estábamos a tres cuadras de mi hogar. El me miró con una sonrisa, la cual indicaba que hizo alguna travesura o maldad. Lo conozco bien, para su edad es muy maduro pero no deja de ser un niño de 12 años. Oh bueno, no sé si siga siendo un niño. Perdió la virginidad a los tres años, ¿Cómo? Se acostó con su profesora de Kínder.

Fue una experiencia traumática tanto para mí, como para mis padres. Al final la maestra se terminó suicidando pensando que Ike lo haría con ella. Vaya tonta.

—Le pedí permiso a mi mamá que me dejara salir con unos amigos.

— ¿Y dónde están tus amigos?

—Eh bueno… por ahí.

—Ike.

—Bueno, estoy con Georgie— Lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes que si mi mamá se entera que te juntas con él, te va a prohibir salir?

—Lo sé. No me importa.

Sonreí con orgullo. Sí algo me diferencia de mi hermano, es que él sí tiene las agallas de enfrentarse a mis padres. Cuando algo no le parece lo dice, sin importarle los problemas en que se meta. He de admitir que esto me preocupa, ha habido veces donde lo castigan por eso, pero a la vez es algo que admiro. A comparación mía, que siempre acato todo lo que mis progenitores dicen.

— Ah, me tengo que ir—. Dijo mientras veía detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa. Voltee y como era de esperarse, Georgie, que por cierto es un gótico, se encontraba de pie esperando a mi hermano. Regrese la mirada a Ike. No soy tonto y sé perfectamente que mi hermano se siente atraído hacia el chico. Puedo notarlo en su mirada, ¿debo preocuparme? Sí. Pero sé que él puede manejar la situación por sí solo.

—No tardes mucho—. Dije revolviéndole los cabellos. Asintió y sin decir nada más se fue a donde el chico. Suspire y decidí apurarme, necesito dormir.

Llegue a mi dulce hogar. Mis padres se encontraban en la sala hablando de algo que francamente no me interesaba.

—Kyle, bienvenido— Mi madre me observó con una sonrisa, gesto que correspondí.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?— Me preguntó mi padre.

—Normal, como siempre.

—Oh que bien. La comida está lista, sube a cambiarte y baja a comer.

Asentí.

Como por arte de magia la imagen de _Stanley_ apareció en mi cabeza. Joder. No entiendo porque me enamore de él, considerando que no lo conozco del todo, sí, lo he seguido a muchos lados pero eso no significa que sepa todo de su vida. Por eso no me considero un acosador. Porque, un acosador es aquella persona que lo investiga todo, eh incluso tiene fotos de la persona acosada, en cambio yo no. Lo único que hago es seguirlo y ya.

¿Cómo es que comencé a seguirlo?

Todo comenzó ese día, hace cómo cuatro meses. Lo único que recuerdo es que, cuando lo vi por primera vez, me enamore. Sí, el típico cliché de amor a primera vista. ¿Amor? No, no lo amo, sólo me atrae y me gusta. Hay una gran diferencia entre el amar y el gustar, que quede claro.

Sonreí. El pensar que seré su tutor me hace sentir feliz, pero a la vez extraño.

Una vez listo. Baje al comedor, donde mis padres ya me esperaban con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las mañanas en South Park pueden llegar a ser demasiado frías, como ahora. Hacía un puto frio. Me cubrí la boca con la bufanda verde que llevaba puesta. Estaba temblando y como no iba a estarlo. Mire el cielo, el cual se encontraba nublado. No sé porque pero siento que esto es un presagio.

Me encuentro fuera de la universidad donde estudia Stanley. El profesor "Teodosio" me dijo que lo mejor es que las tutorías fueran en las mañanas, a primera hora. Al parecer, las materias que Stan tiene a esa hora, son materias en las cuales va bien, por lo que no hay problema si falta a ellas. En mi caso, el profesor me ha dado justificante y ha hablado con los profesores que me tocan a las primeras horas. No hay de que preocuparse.

Me adentre al lugar, caminando en dirección a la biblioteca, donde se supone él debe estar esperándome. Mi corazón iba latiendo como loco, y no dudo, que mi rostro este ligeramente sonrojado. Mierda.

Al llegar al lugar, me sorprendí al no ver a nadie. Suspire y me dirigí a una de las mesas. Me senté y saque una libreta y el libro de la materia. Sinceramente odio la historia, es una materia aburrida, pero que se le va a hacer.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse. Levante el rostro y ahí estaba. Viéndome seriamente con ese par de orbes azules que me sólo me hacían sentir como un idiota.

—Buenos días— Pronunció.

—Ah… buenos días.

Que comience la tutoría, joder.

* * *

**Nota de la Beta Reader (NynyRed):** hasta aquí llego el capítulo. Bueno, principalmente fue mi culpa que la autora actualizase tan tarde… perdón, tuve muchas ocupaciones. Intenté corregir lo que más pude. Simplemente porque me gustó mucho el inicio de este fic que promete mucho. En esta historia seré la Beta Reader de la autora del fic. Comentarios?

**Notas de autora: **Ya leyeron a mi Beta, cualquier duda, reclamo y/o amenaza de muerte, con ella por favor. Okno. Bien, si me tarde, y no sólo fue culpa de mi Beta, si no mía, me tarde en elaborar el capítulo porque me dio bloqueo mental. En fin. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y si no, pues ni modo. Asdfghjkl, ¡Agradezco a NynyRed por aceptar ser mi beta! Igualmente, agradezco a los que se ofrecieron para serlo.

El capítulo estuvo corto, pero el siguiente prometo, hacerlo más largo. Agradezco sus reviews, me hacen feliz (? Sin más que decir.

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


End file.
